


golden

by skittlesjedward



Category: Celebrity Juice, Jedward, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Incest, Jedcest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlesjedward/pseuds/skittlesjedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Your secret's safe with me.</i>
</p><p>Bit of Jeighward (Jeithward?). He's not an active participant, though, just an observer of cest. I don't know, I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden

When you think back to when you first met the twins, there isn't a lot you remember about it. Where you were, what you were doing; it was all a bit fuzzy, if you were honest with yourself about it. You do remember some things, though, and it's enough to keep from completely chastising yourself for drinking so bloody much.

You remember being slightly apprehensive because of what you'd heard, what you'd seen of them already. Two hyperactive little shits with little talent between them, supposedly, and you weren't entirely sure you had the time or patience for that. But when you saw them in person for the first time, that anxiety seemed to vanish. They were actually quite perfect for what you'd envisioned for the series and if you could pull it off, you'd be more than chuffed.

They had literally bounded over to you, all gangly and awkward, teenaged and nervous, fizzing off each others' excitement. Their tour manager or assistant, whoever you'd been contacting via email for a little while, was stood behind them and you remember thinking he was such a contrast to the twins themselves. They were so... vibrant, and he was so simple, in a black tee with black jeans and black sunglasses.

So the twins were hyper, yes, but you certainly didn't think them little shits, not when they so politely introduced themselves and even did the whole "and together we are" schtick. They were charming and had you laughing within minutes, and you remember wondering if this was how they were constantly or if it was just a persona. Something about the tour manager-or-assistant's demeanour told you they didn't have a lower setting, though.

That was more than alright with you, however. What got difficult as the meeting progressed was that you couldn't quite tell them apart. They even sounded alike, for fucks sake. You remember them babbling to each other about Tesco, and then directing a string of questions to  _you_  about Tesco, and fuck if you knew what they were on about. You asked them then how one went about telling the difference between them, and they shared a knowing look before launching into a spiel that you presumed they had to recite often.

It was then that you learned who was who, physically at least. Teeth, scars, whatever: John looked this way and Edward looked that way. It became ingrained in you later on, when you knew them better, knew their quirks and habits. You remember even in that first meeting questioning the very nature of their relationship. It was the way that the quieter one - Edward, you learned - seemed to need to be touching his brother every so often, the way their eyes would meet when words weren't shared that left you wondering what thoughts they might be transmitting to one another via those quiffs. Because they were blatantly, blatantly not of this planet.

It didn't altogether bother you, though, and that in itself was kind of a bother, and the contradictory nature of that bothered you in turn. You remember wondering if perhaps their innate battiness had rubbed off on you, but then you realised you were always that way, and the twins both amplified it and made you feel right at home.

You remember explaining the premise of everything to them and laughing because they were then confused as to whether they should call you Leigh or Keith and you told them it didn't matter as long as it wasn't Bo fucking Selecta. The reference was somewhat lost, though John laughed in a way that betrayed he didn't really get it, but that didn't matter either. You felt strangely maternal in their presence, and simultaneously also like you were a twatty older brother corrupting them, because whenever you swore the twins would look at each other and have a little giggle.

Their innocence and naïveté was so refreshing to you that you found yourself longing to be around them, but it felt rude to ask outright because of how they were with each other. No one really got a look in. Officially, yes; they were professional right down to their gaudy hightops, but personally, you weren't so sure.

That was why you were so surprised at first when they allowed you to "hang out" with them whenever they flew over for filming. It was how you got to know them and really know their differences, during these times. It was so strange how they could be so different and yet so alike, and sometimes it even depended on the day. There were times John could finish Edward's sentences for him, just like there were times when Edward completely failed to grasp what his twin was on about.

It felt like an honour of sorts to be in their circle, given how small it was and how apparently seldom anyone was let in. It felt like a secret club and you shamelessly revelled in the fact that you were a member and they wanted you to be there. It wasn't like the cool kids' table at school - you were all three geeks in fact, but it felt wonderful, and you were forever young with them, always laughing and talking about pop culture of days gone by.

You don't remember when exactly you first realised your initial suspicions about them were confirmed. Things had been building up and then cooling off for a while. You do remember a time when you were in their hotel room watching a film with them -  _White Chicks_ , maybe, or  _American Pie_ , one of the usuals - that things were quieter than usual, slower even. There was a bowl of popcorn in your lap that you were halfheartedly picking at every so often, and the twins were either side of you on the bed. Their arms came slightly behind you and it was then that you thought they were attempting to tickle you simultaneously, so you told them to pack it in. The looks on their faces told you that wasn't the case and you felt ashamed of wrongly accusing them, but upon leaning forward came to realise that they were actually moving to hold hands. Nothing was said for a full few beats as your mind processed what had happened, but then you figured it didn't matter, given how close they were and anyway, they were overseas away from their mum and probably a bit homesick to boot. It was perfectly normal behaviour to you in that respect.

There was another time in the dressing room when you were deciding which piece of fruit to nick from their bowl because it was always nicer than yours. They were changing into their costumes and it wasn't like you were perving, because you weren't, but they were truly beautiful and sort of commanded attention whatever they were doing, so you watched. If they minded, they said nothing. You watched as John helped Edward undress, and you took note of how practiced he seemed to be, how carefully he unbuttoned his brother's shirt, how his touches seemed to linger just that bit too long. And the looks, always with the looks; Edward's eyes were hooded and almost sultry if you could find it in yourself to believe he had the wherewithal to make them do such a thing, and he was staring at his twin like he was hungry. You supposed, when John's fingers rubbed at Edward's fly before unzipping it, that they didn't mind that you were there, because when they got like this, you really weren't there to them at all. Still, with no words exchanged at all between the three of you, you figured it was time for you to leave them alone.

It wasn't anything you talked about out loud, and there was no one singular moment when you decided to yourself that it must be official. It was something the press would go positively rabid for, the knowledge that Jedward were shagging each other, but running to tell everyone about it seemed far more disgusting than the truth. But was the truth actually something disgusting? You weren't sure. There was something innate in humankind, wasn't there, to find incest wrong and twisted? But wasn't that mainly down to the fact that inbreeding was wrong? As strange as Jedward were, you knew they were definitely just two young lads, completely unable to get pregnant. So without that factor, it seemed less of a thing to try and stomach. The more you tried to explain it away, the more it seemed silly to do so. They were happy. That much was apparent.

The only time you chose to speak about it was because John had started to cry, and you were never good with people when they cried, and this wasn't like anything you had ever experienced. It was just another routine filming slot, you'd popped into their dressing room to let them know they had five minutes, and they'd been kissing. You hadn't been as surprised as you thought you might've been to see such a thing, maybe because you'd rationalised it all in your head weeks ago. Honestly, you were going to turn on your heel and walk out again without saying anything, but John had heard your shoe squeak and that was that. He'd caught your eye and Edward had muttered something, and then John was crying, his face blotchy despite all the make up he had on for the skit. You were sure to carefully close the door and step further inside, beckoning John to your arms and not at all shocked that Edward didn't join. His twin had stood there instead, arms folded while he chewed his lip, staring you out, egging you on. John was warbling into your shirt, pleas you came to realise, begging you not to say anything, not to tell anyone, and you shushed him with more fervour than before, shook him a little so that he would look at you properly.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," was all that you said at first, and it was a start, and enough to make John's sobs subside into soft hiccups, and enough then that Edward came closer and held his twin about the shoulders from behind. You remember meeting Edward's worried gaze and repeating yourself for his benefit until that look left him, though it took a moment. Everything you'd thought about all this, all the mental tugs of war that you'd had with yourself over this issue, the words didn't come. Your brain was shorting out and nothing happened with your mouth that you could remember being intelligent or coherent, but at least you'd assured them you weren't going to tell. "I know you love each other," you said finally, softly, stepping away from the pair of them and blinking back tears that had no right springing into your eyes. That was it, really. All the months of worry and over-analysis boiled right down to that simple statement. "Your secret's safe with me." You knew they loved each other, and no one in their right minds could ever destroy a bond so true.


End file.
